1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to converting circuits, and particularly to a voltage converting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a voltage converting circuit is connected between a control chip and an electronic component, such as a fan. The voltage converting circuit is configured for converting a low voltage signal, such as a 3V signal that is unfit for the fan, sent out by the control chip to a high voltage signal, such as a 12V signal that is fit for the fan, to meet the voltage demand of the fan. However, the voltage converting circuit generally includes a converting chip and a plurality of transistors, which creates complications and added cost. Furthermore, the voltage converting circuit may distort signals during transmission, which may degrade the fan control circuit's ability to control the fan.